Wenn ein Engel Weihnachten feiert-A German Story
by carolin.mildenau
Summary: Castiel feiert mit den Winchesters Weihnachten und lernt dabei nicht nur einen Weihnachtsmarkt kennen sondern findet auch seine große Liebe im schein eines brennenden Kamins. Wer mehr wissen will muss diesen OS lesen. Paaring: Destie


_**Wenn ein Engel Weihnachten feiert**_

_**Die Weihnachtszeit war bekanntlich die schönste und besinnlichste Zeit des Jahres. Auch für den Engel Castiel war es eine besondere Zeit, den zu keiner anderen Zeit im Jahr sah er die Menschen so friedlich und liebevoll miteinander umgehen. In der Regel sah er sonst nur vom Himmel aus den Menschen beim feiern diese Festes zu. Dieses Jahr aber wollte er es unter den Menschen miterleben, mit allen Bräuchen und Sitten die es gab.**_

_**Er bekam diese Chance auch, da Dean und Sam Winchester ihn zum Feiern bei Bobby einluden und er sagte sehr gern zu. Zumal er so auch in der Nähe seines Schützlings sein konnte. Er empfand schon länger mehr als nur Freundschaft für den älteren Winchester, war sich aber bewusst das diese Gefühle wohl immer einseitig bleiben würden. Deswegen beschloss er die Zeit die er mit ihm verbringen konnte zu genießen.**_

_**Wie es für ihn üblich war zappte er sich direkt ins Wohnzimmer von Bobby. Man hatte ihn nicht gleich bemerkt, was bei dem Anblick auch kein Wunder wahr. Alle drei wuselten durch das Zimmer und versuchten es Weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Stumm sah er den drei zu und ein leichtes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.**_

_**Da er nicht weiter nur im Raum rumstehen wollte beschloss er ihnen zu helfen. „Kann ich euch helfen?" fragte er daher und warte gespannt auf eine Antwort. Die Reaktion erfolgte prompt, die drei fuhren herum und sahen so aus als bekämen sie alle zur selben Zeit einen Herzinfarkt. Der Engel fragte sich wieso sie sich jedes mal bei seinem erscheinen so erschreckten. **_

„ _**Gott Cas wie wäre es mal mit Anklopfen" beschwerte sich Dean bei dem immer noch regungslos, im Raum stehenden Engel. Cas neigte nur den Kopf zur Seite und sah Dean an „ Tut mir leid aber du hast noch nicht auf meine frage geantwortet" erwiderte er trocken und sah Dean weiter regungslos an.**_

_**Sam der sich mittlerweile auch wieder gefangen hatte ergriff nun das Wort „Ähm ja klar du kannst mit Dean den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken" meinte dieser schließlich. Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht des Engels „okay gerne" antwortete dieser eifrig. **_

_**Um nicht aus versehen etwas umzufegen beschloss er seinen Trenchcoat abzulegen und legte das Kleidungsstück dann über die neben ihm stehende Couch. „Dann komm mal her Cas" forderte ihn der ältere Jäger auf. Der Götterbote kam der bitte nur zu gerne nach und ging zu ihm.**_

„ _**dann schmücken wir mal die Tanne. Hier sind die verschiedenen Kugeln, Zapfen und das Lametta. Aber vorher müssen wir die Lichterkette anbringen" erklärte Dean ihm alles und Cas hörte aufmerksam zu. Schließlich nahm er dann die besagte Lichterkette und versuchte diese mit dem Jäger mehr schlecht als Recht an dem Baum anzubringen.**_

_**Des einen Leid war des anderen Freud, den während sich Castiel und Dean mit der Lichterkette abmühten, Kringelten sich Bobby und Sam die zusahen beinahe vor Lachen. Sie hatten auch nicht vor den beiden zu helfen, das würden sie früher oder später schon selber hinbekommen.**_

_**Statt die Lichterkette an den Baum zu bringen verhedderten sich die beiden mehr darin und sahen dann selber wie ein Weihnachtbaum aus. Es kam dann wie es kommen musste und Dean stolperte über das Kabel und landete auf den Boden und zog den verdatterten Engel bin sich. Dieser lag nun auf dem Jäger und unwillkürlich begegneten sich ihre Blicke.**_

_**Wie gebannt sah er in die tiefgrünen Augen seines Schützlings und glaubte sich in diesen zu verlieren. Er sah darin keine Abscheu oder Abneigung, waren seine Gefühle doch nicht so einseitig wie er immer dachte. Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf. Die Lage war dank der blöde Lichterkette in der sie immer noch halb eingewickelt waren gerade sehr unbequem und so versuchte er langsam aufzustehen und half dem Jäger dann beim aufstehen. **_

_**Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hing die Kette dann am Baum und die einzelnen Lämpchen funktionierten auch alle .Jetzt konnten sie sich daran machen die Kugeln und Zapfen aufzuhängen. Vorsichtig nahm der Engel eine Kugel aus eine der vielen Packungen und sah diese Fasziniert an. Die Kugel war sehr zerbrechlich und auf der Oberfläche war in Handarbeit verschiedenen Motive aufgemalt. Cas war fasziniert von der Feinheit dieser Dinge. Vorsichtig um sie nicht kaputt zu machen hing er sie an den Baum.**_

_**Einträchtig fand jede Kugel ihren Platz an dem Baum und erstrahlte im Weihnachtlichen Glanz. Zum Abschluss verteilten Cas und Dean noch das Lametta und fertig war der Weihachtsaum. „ den haben wir doch gut hinbekommen oder? fragte Dean stolz und begutachtete das Werk. Der Götterbote sah sich ebenfalls den fertigen Baum an und war vom Anblick begeistert. „Oh ja er sieht wirklich großartig aus" stimmte er dem älteren Jäger schließlich zu.**_

„ _**Wir wollen dann auf den Weihnachtsmarkt, Bobby kümmert sich in der Zeit um das Weihnachtsessen. Kommst du mit Cas?" fragte jetzt Dean den den Engel und sah ihn an. Cas musste nicht lange überlegen, schon lange wollte er so einen Markt mal von nahem sehen und die Spezialitäten probieren. „ ja sehr gerne" stimmte er sofort zu und ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.**_

_**Keine 10 Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt. Da dieser nicht weit entfernt lag, beschlossen die drei zu laufen. Während sich die beiden Brüder angeregt unterhielten, sah Cas sich fasziniert um. Die Straßen waren erstrahlten im Glanz der festlichen Beleuchtung. Aus einzelnen Läden erklang Weihnachtsmusik und aus den Bäckereien duftete es herrlich nach Christstollen, Zimt und Spekulatius.**_

_**Der Engel war wirklich begeistert und er genoss die besinnliche Stimmung. Heimlich beobachtete er Dean, der wild vor Sam rum gestikulierte um diesen etwas zu erklären. Er sah wirklich süß aus wenn er sich in Rage redete. Wie gerne würde er diese Lippen mal spüren, zu spüren wie es ist geküsst zu werden. Er hatte schon viele paare dabei beobachtet und wollte schon länger wissen wie es ist selber geküsst zu werden. Viellicht wurde ihm dieses Glück ja noch zu teil, er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. „ An was denkst du Cas?" riss ihn Dean schließlich aus den Gedanken. **_

„ _**ich bin nur fasziniert von der weihnachtlichen Stimmung hier" antwortete er und musterte Dean. „ ja die Stimmung hier ist wirklich einzigartig zu dieser Zeit" stimmte er ihm lächelnd zu und wenig später betraten sie den Weihnachtsmarkt. **_

_**Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sich Castiel um und konnte sich gar nicht Satt sehen. Überall standen Holzbuden mit Lichterketten an den Dachrändern und Schnee auf dem Dach. Jede Bude verkaufte etwas anders. In der Mitte des Marktes stand ein großer, beleuchteter Tannenbaum und ein angenehmer Duft nach Glühwein und gebrannten Mandeln wehte ihm um die Nase. **_

_**Gemütlich schlenderte sie dann über den Markt und besonders Cas begutachtete das Angebot jeder Bude an denen sie vorbei kamen. „ Ich geh mir mal was zu Essen holen" sagte nun Dean und machte sich auf den Weg zu einer Imbissbude. Cas wartet derweil mit Sam auf ihn, da stach ihm eine Kette ins Auge. Sie hang zusammen mit anderen an der der Decke an einer Bude die Schmuck verkaufte. **_

_**Der Anhänger ähnelte dem , den der ältere Winchester immer bei sich unm den Hals trug. „ Sam ich würde Dean gerne die Kette dort schenken. Würdest du sie mir kaufen?" fragte er freundlich den Jüngeren und sah ihn mit seinem treuherzigsten Blick an den er hatte.**_

„ _**ja klar Cas kein Problem" antworte dieser und kaufte Cas die besagte Kette. Dieser sah dem jüngeren Jäger freudig zu. Vorsichtig nahm er die dünne Verpackung in der sich die Kette befand entgegen und steckte diese in die Tasche seinens Trenchcoats." Dankeschön Sam" bedankte er sich freundlich und lächelte leicht.**_

_**Sam nickte ihm nur ebenfalls lächelnd zu und gemeinsam warteten sie dann auf Dean. Dieser kam mit einer großen Bratwurst die sich in einem Brötchen befand wieder. Zufrieden Kauent sah er seine zwei Begleiter an. Sam grinste nur breit und ging dann weiter Dean und Cas folgen ihm.**_

_**Gemeinsam liefen sie noch eine Weile über den Markt, kaufen ein Geschenk für Bobby und gingen dann zurück zu Bobby. Dieser Werkelte schon eifrig in der Küche und es duftete schon sehr viel versprechend. Auf den zweiten Blick befand Cas das es in Bobbys kleinem Wohnzimmer sehr gemütlich wirkte mit dem strahlenden Weihnachtbaum und dem angenehm prasselndem Feuer im Kamin. **_

_**Es wurde ihm richtig Warm ums Herz bei dem Anblick. „ Bobby können wir helfen?" fragte Dean quer durch den Raum. Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu seinen Jungs um „Ihr könntet schon mal den Tisch decken" antwortete dieser leicht gestresst und wendete sich dann wieder seinen Töpfen und Pfannen zu.**_

_**Cas wollte natürlich auch mit helfen und verteile die Teller und das Besteck auf den Tisch. Dean stellte derweil in die Mitte eine kleine Kerze in Form eines Weihnachtsmann Kopfes. „ Das ist ein Heiligabendlicht" erkläre er Cas lächelnd. Der Engel verstand und war begeistert von all dem was er hier miterleben durfte. **_

„ _**Nehmt schonmal platz das Essen ist gleich fertig" rief der alte Jäger aus der Küche und man vernahm das Klirren von Topdeckeln und Schüsseln. Sam schenkte noch jedem ein Glas Rotwein ein und setze sich dann die festlich dekorierte Tafel. Cas setze sich neben Dean an die Tafel und war sehr neugierig was es den zu Essen gab. Er war als Engel zwar nicht auf Essen angewiesen aber er war von Natur aus neugierig und die Menschliche Nahrung schmeckte ihm sehr gut.**_

„ _**Du Dean was gibt es den bei euch zu Weihanchten zu essen?" fragte der Götterbote seinen Sitznachbarn und sah diesen aufmerksam an. Als sich angesprochener zu ihm drehte begegneten sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ihre Blicke. Wieder versank tiefes Blau in unergründlichem Grün. Cas war kurz davor die Distanz zu überbrücken und ihn zu Küssen, doch er hielt sich mit all der Kraft die er aufbringen konnte zurück.**_

_**Dean rsäuperte sich leise und schient sich auch wieder zu fangen „ Bei uns gibt es an Weihachten gefühlten Truthahn mit Preiselbeer soße und Klößen" antwortete er dann, aber seine Stimmte klang tiefer und rauer als sonst. Dem Engel gefiel es wenn er tiefer sprach, unwillkürlich fragte er sich ob Dean auch wenn er erregt war so sprach.**_

_**Bevor er aber noch tiefer in Gedanken versinken konnte, kam Bobby aus der Küche und servierte das Essen. Es Roch und sah unwiderstehlich gut aus, mit Sicherheit würde es auch so schmecken. Er sah zu wie Bobby sich auch an den Tisch setze und in die Runde Sah „Wir sprechen jetzt noch das Weihnachtsgebet" sagte er und kreuze auf dem Tisch seine Hände. Dean und Sam taten es ihn gleich.**_

_**Cas war wirklich gerührt das sie zu dieser besonderen Zeit zu Gott beteten. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen kreuze auch er vor sich auf dem Tisch die Hände, senkte seinen Kopf, Schloss seine Augen und lauschte Bobbys Stimme.**_

_**Nachdem gesprochenem Gebet begannen sie einträchtig und ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu Essen. Sie genossen die Stille und das prasseln des Kamins im Hintergrund. Die besinnliche Stimmung die herrschte konnte man nahe zu greifen und war nur an diesem einen Tag im Jahr bei den Winchestern so deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren. Gleichzeitg war es neben Silvester Tag des Jahrs wo sie mal nicht an die Jagt denken mussten und eine ganz normale Familie seinen konnten. Castiel gehörte mittlerweile auch zu dieser Familie und er war sehr glücklich darüber.**_

_**Nachdem Essen wuschen sie gemeinsam Das benutze Geschirr ab und räumten es wieder in den Schrank zurück. Auch hier wurde kein Wort gesprochen, nur ein Lächeln wurde einander immer mal wieder geschenkt. Cas war fasziniert davon, so sah er die Familie Winchester wirklich noch nie und gleichzeitig freute es ihn das auch sie einen Tag im Jahr hatten wo sie einfach mal eine ganz normale Familie sein konnten.**_

_**Nach getaner Arbeit setzen sie sich alle auf die Couch. Cas hatte seinen Trenchcoat wieder abgelegt und auf die Stuhllehne gehängt. Lächelnd lauschte er den Gesprächen der drei. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten von früher wo ihre Eltern noch lebten und lachten an den ein oder anderen Stellen ausgelassen. Cas fühlte sich sehr wohl hier und besonders heute an diesem besonderem Fest. Lange durfte er nicht mehr so ein Weihnachtsfest genießen und er würde es aus kosten bis zur letzten Sekunde.**_

_**Bei all den Erzählungen verging die Zeit wie im Flug und es war Zeit für die Bescherung. Cas sah zu wie sie sich gegenseitig beschenkten und sich freuten. „ Ähm Dean ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich" sagte der Engel leise und hielt es ihm hin. Überrascht nahm Dean es entgegen und packte es langsam auf. Cas hielt unbewusst die Luft an, er hoffte das ihm die Kette gefallen würde. **_

_**Vorsichtig als hätte er Angst es zu zerbrechen nahm er die Kette in die Hand und sah sie sich an. „ Sie ist wunderschön Cas" hauchte er und strich leicht über den Anhänger. „ legts du sie mir an?" fragte der Jäger direkt und sah seinen Engel an. Castiel war für de ersten Moment überrascht gewesen, freute sich aber dann das Dean das wollte. Er nahm ihm die Kette ab und legte sie ihm dann an. Dean nutzte den Moment und beugte sich nach vorne „ Wenn wir heute alleine im Wohnzimmer sind bekommst du dein Geschenk" flüsterte er in Ohr seines Engels.**_

_**Cas machte große Augen und hatte Mühe nicht rot an zulaufen. Die Art wie er es ihm gesagt hatte lies ihn erschaudern. Irgendwas sagte ihm das es kein normales Geschenk sein würde und er konnte es kaum erwarten es zu erhalten. **_

_**Als die Geschenke verteilt waren, saßen sie noch beisammen, tranken Wein und erzählten sich Geschichten. Mittlerweile war es schon recht spät und Bobby beschloss als erster ins Bett zu gehen" na dann es war ein schönes Fest mit euch aber auch das geht mal zu ende. Ich wünsche euch drein eine Gute Nacht" sagte er und verschwand dann nach Oben in sein Schlafzimmer. **_

„ _**ich werd dann auch mal gehen. Will noch ein wenig in meine neuen Büchern schmökern" meinten nun auch Sam „okay Bruder dann wünsche ich dir auch eine Gute Nacht und viel Spaß beim Schmökern" erwiderte Dean und freute sich schon endlich mit Cas allein sein zu können. **_

„ _**Wünsche ich euch beiden auch und viel Spaß bei dem was auch immer ihr vorhabt" antwortete Sam grinsend und ging dann ebenfalls nach oben. Cas der alles Stumm mitansah wurde langsam nervös. Er wusste ja nicht was Dean wirklich mit ihm vorhatte. Andererseits war er auch neugierig auf das kommende und sah Dean an.**_

_**Dieser grinste nur geheimnisvoll und sah ihm tief in die Augen „komm mal mit" raunte er und ging voran zu dem Kamin. Langsam folge Cas ihm und bemerkte erst jetzt das davor ein großes, weiches Lammfell lag. Der Engel lies sich neben Dean auf das Fell nieder und wurde immer nervöser.**_

„ _**und was willst du mir Schenken Dean?" fragte der Götterbote und neu gier lag in seinem Blick. Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Jägers und im Schein der Flammen wirkte er unverschämt sexy stellte Cas fest. Dean sah ihm die in die Augen „Was wünscht du dir Cas?" fragte dieser Ernst.**_

_**Cas war perplex und überrascht von dieser Frage. Er hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung was er darauf antworten sollte. Was wünschte er sich den auch, er wusste es nicht. Noch nie in seinem bisherigen Dasein hatte er sich zu Weihnachten und allgemein was gewünscht. **_

_**Aber wenn ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er nur einen einzigen Wunsch der tief in seinem Herzen brannte. Cas hob seien Blick und sah direkt in die wunderschön grünen Augen des Jägers „Lieb mich Dean, zeige mir wie es ist geliebt zu werden" hauchte er und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.**_

_**Er hatte Angst das Dean ihn ablehnen würde, aber das war sein ein zigster Wunsch den er hatte. Cas beobachtete den Jäger vor sich genau, in seinem Blick war keine Abscheu zu erkennen, was ihn innerlich erleichterte. **_

_**Ohne etwas zu sagen überbrückte Dean die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen auf die von Cas. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er wusste auch nicht so wirklich was er machen sollte. Der Engel genoss das Gefühl von Deans Lippen auf seinen und langsam begann er unerfahren den Druck auf die Lippen des anderen zu erhöhen.**_

_**Castiel spürte das sein gegenüber leicht Lächelte, also schien es richtig zu sein was er tat. Ein Welle von verschiedensten Emotionen rauschten im durch die Adern und ließen tausende Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch umherschwirren. Plötzlich spürte er Deans Zunge die über seine Lippen strich. **_

_**Unsicher gewährte er den Einlass und sofort spürte er eine neugierge Zunge die seine Mundhöhle erkundete. Er könnte nicht anders und keuchte in den Kuss hinein. Neugierig geworden begann auch er langsam die Mundhöhle des anderen zu erkunden. Cas sog dabei den Geschmack von Dean ein. Der Götterbote hatte nie daran geglaubt dies einmal selber zu erleben und es war noch viel besser als er sich es vorgestellt hat. **_

_**Schon jetzt freute er sich auf mehr. Wegen Luftmangels löste sich Dean von ihm und sah ihn verrucht an „Den Wunsch erfülle ich dir sehr gerne" raunte er dann mit vor Erregung tiefer Stimme. Cas erschauderte bei dem Klang und seine Stoffhose wurde immer enger.**_

_**Neugierig sah er zu wie Dean ihm sein Jackett samt Hemd vom Körper streifte und anerkennend grinste „er hätte Gedacht das mein Engelchen so gut gebaut ist" sagte er schelmisch und lies Cas dann sanft nach hinten auf das Fell gleite, so dass er jetzt auf dem Rücken vor ihm Lag. **_

_**Aus Lust verschleierten Augen sah Cas den Jäger an und erschauerte erneut unter dessen Berührungen. All diese neuen Empfindungen fluteten Castiel´s Sinne und fing langsam an zu verstehen wieso die Menschen dies so gerne taten.**_

_**Als Dean nun langsam von Hals abwärts mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur über seinen Köper zog, keuchte Cas unwillkürlich auf. Es war einfach umwerfend was der Jäger mit ihm machte. Er hatte es sich niemals so schön und so intensiv vorgestellt. **_

_**Genießerisch schloss der Götterbote dann die Augen und sog all die neuen Empfindungen und Berührungen in sich auf. Der Jäger leckte nun über eine der rosigen Knospen und genoss jedes Stöhnen was er seinem Engelchen entlocken konnte. Er selber hätte nie gedacht das hier einmal wirklich zu tun. Dean hatte schon länger Gefühle für Cas, hatte sich diese nur lange nicht eingestehen wollen. **_

_**Erst als er sich Sam anvertraut hatte, konnte er sich die Gefühle eingestehen. Der Jäger wusste nur nie wie er es einen angebeteten sagen sollte. Er musste selber zu geben das er erst durch das wunderschöne Geschenk von Cas den Mut fand es ihm zu sagen oder genauer gesagt zu zeigen.**_

_**Jetzt lag sein Engel halb nackt vor ihm und genoss seine Liebkosungen. „ alles in Ordnung Dean?" fragte Cas jetzt leicht besorgt und riss Dean damit aus seinen Gedanken „ Nein keine Sorge alles bestens" erwiderte dieser grinsend und machte dann weiter.**_

_**Langsam wurde es wirklich sehr eng und unangenehm in seiner Hose. Ungeduldig wand Cas sich unter ihm um mehr Platz in seiner Hose zu bekommen. Dean grinse nur amüsiert und befreite schließlich sich und Cas von ihren Hosen und Boxern. **_

_**Cas keuchte auf als er die vom Feuer erwärmte Luft auf sein bestes Stück traf. Unwillkürlich krallte er sich in das weiche Lammfell unter ihm. „ Es wird gleich noch viel besser" sagte Dean grinsend und küsste sich über seinen Bauch runter zu seinen Hüften. **_

_**Die Liebkosung lieb nicht wirkungslos, Cas bestes Stück wurde noch steifer und erste Lufttropfen traten aus. Sein Atem ging schneller und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Takt. Cas ahnte ja nicht das er mal so empfinden würde. Er war überwältigt von dieser Erregtheit und freute sich auf das was noch kommen würde.**_

_**Auch Dean war mittlerweile äußerst Erregt und sein bestes Stück steinhart. Er wollte seinem Engelchen aber nicht weh tun deswegen bereite er ihn besonders gut vor. Sinnlich massierte er Cas Eingang und entnahm dessen lauter werdendem Stöhnen das es ihm gefiel. Dean gab nun etwas Gleitgel das er in seiner Hosentasche hatte auf seine Finger und drang vorsichtig mit den ersten in den Engel ein.**_

_**Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein und verspannte sich kurz. Der Jäger lies ihm die Zeit sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Cas entspannte sich nun langsam wieder und war völlig überwältigt von diesem Gefühl. Davon könnte sogar er süchtig werden.**_

_**Langsam bewegte er nun den Finger in ihm und erntete dafür ein lautes Stöhnen seitens des Engels. Mutiger geworden nahm er jetzt einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger dazu. Cas begann sich vor Lust zu winden und krallte sich immer fester in das weiche Lammfell. **_

_**Vorsichtig entfernte er jetzt die Finger aus Cas, was diesen frustriert brummen lies. Grinsend rieb er sein Glied mit ordentlich Gleitgel ein und positionierte sich vor Cas Eingang. Cas nutze die Chance und zog Dean für einen Kuss zu sich runter. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne und drang langsam in ihn ein. Augenblick verkrampfe sich Cas etwas und Dean hielt wieder inne damit sich sein Liebster dran gewöhnen konnte. **_

„ _**entspann dich Cas" hauchte Dean und strich ihm über die Wange. Es kostete ihm selber seine gesamte Beherrschung nicht einfach in ihn zu stoßen. Der Götterbote entspannte sich dann wirklich langsam und aus dem anfänglichen Schmerz wurde pure Lust. „bweg dich Dean bitte" keuchte er mehr als erregt. **_

_**Nur zu gerne kam der Jäger dieser Aufforderung nach und begann sich in Cas zu bewegen. Laut stöhnte der Engel auf und krallte sich nun in die Schulter seines Liebsten. Auch Dean stöhnte nun laut und bewegte sich in einem Schnellen Rhythmus in ihm.**_

„ _**Jaaa Dean Fester" stöhnte Cas und allein davon wäre Dean fast gekommen aber er gab den Engel was er wollte und stieß noch fester in diesen. Beide stöhnten und keuchten im Einklang. Er wollte das beide gleichzeitig kamen also begann er nun Cas Schwanz im selbe Rhythmus wie seine Stöße zu pumpen.**_

_**Der Engel begann zu zittern und stöhnte noch lauter und krallte sich fester in die Schulter seines Liebsten. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und kam mit seinem Namen auf die Lippen und ergoss sich zwischen ihnen. Einen stoß später ergoss sich auch Dean heiß in ihm. **_

_**Keuchend lies sich der Jäger auf Cas sinken und der Engel legte wie selbstverständlich seine Arme um ihn. „Das war wunderschön Dean. Die schönste Erfahrung meines Leben" flüsterte er leise und lächelte leicht.**_

_**Dean rollte sich nun von Cas und zog diesen in seine Arme. Cas betete seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und lauschte Deans Herzschlag. „ Das war es auch für mich Cas. Ich war lange nicht so glücklich wie in diesem Moment. Ich...Ich Liebe dich mein Engel" gestand er ihm nun ein wenig verlegen. Castiel hob seinen Kopf und sah Dean strahlend in die Augen „Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißtt glücklich zu sein und ich bin glücklich, glücklicher könnte ich nicht sein. Ich Liebe dich auch Dean" antworte dieser und küsste ihn sanft.**_

_**Erleichtert und erfreut zu gleich erwiderte Dean den Kuss und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn. Endlich hatte er sein Glück gefunden. Er hätte nie Gedacht das ausgerechnet ein Engel dieses Glück bringen würde aber er wollte es auch gar nicht mehr anders haben. Sein Engelchen gab er nie wieder her und er würde jeden umbringen der versuchte ihm Cas zu nehmen. „ Frohe Weihnachten Cas" hauchte er und gab ihm einen Kuss ins Haar bevor er friedlich in einen Tiefen Schlaf fiel. **_

_**Cas hatte seinen Kopf wieder auf Deans Brust gebettet lauschte dem Klopfen seines Herzens. Friedlich sah er in die brennenden Flammen u „ das war das schönste Weihnachtsfest meines Lebens und ich hoffe das es nicht das letzte sein wird." dachte er lächelnd und schloss die Augen. Eine Träne des Glückes lief über seine Wange als er friedlich in den Armen seines geliebten Jägers einschlief. **_

_**So damit endet dieser OS. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch und lasst mir ein paar kommis da. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen.**_

_**Eure CaroCollins**_


End file.
